Magical Land of Hikari
by Angel's-Faith
Summary: Yusuke opened a strange book and ends up in another dimension. How is he gonna get home?
1. Yusuke and the book

**Angela**: Hi everybody!

**Yusuke**: Oh, great, the baka author is back.

**Anna**: Hey! she is not stupid you crazy guy.

**Yusuke**: Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it!

**Anna**: This! (hits Yusuke with a hammer)

**Yusuke**: (faints)

**Angela**: O-Okay

**Kurama**: Angela doesn't own anything.

**Angela**: Right, on with the story.

* * *

Koenma is sitting in his office examining the strange book. 

Koenma: I wonder what it does.

Suddenly Yusuke and the gang comes in the office.

Yusuke: You wanted to see us Koenma?

Koenma: I want you to examine this book, it's really old but I sense it has magic in it.

Yusuke: Right, what could a simple book do? (opens the book)

Then, a blinding light engulfed them and sent them to another dimension.

Yusuke wakes up only to realize that he's not in Koenma's office anymore.

And he see's that strange people have surrounded him.

Yusuke: Umm, could anyone tell me where I am?

Man: Nani?

Yusuke: What are you people wearing, and where did my friends go?

Then they started to throw rocks at him, and he was about to use his spirit gun on them when he was stopped by a young girl with long, teal hair in a blue ribbon, blue eyes, and wearing a white cloak with some sort of wing and a white, longsleeved dress with blue lines.

She started to reason with them and then turned to the dumbfounded Yusuke.

Then, she started to cast a magic spell on him.

Yusuke: What are you doing lady?

????: I just used magic so you could understand what were saying.

Yusuke: So, where am I?

????: You are in the land of Hikari, where wishes come true.

Yusuke: Right, look lady, I don't believe in magic, so if you really do have magic, could you send me home?

????: I'm afraid I don't have that kind of magic, only the Priestest of Hikari can send people in dimensions.

Yusuke: So, where do we find that Priestess.

????: I'm afraid she can't see you.

Yusuke: Why not? (frowns)

????: Because she has been kidnapped by this demon who has intense power.

Yusuke: So how am I gonna get home?

????: I you wanna go home, you have to help us find her for you to get home.

Yusuke: Great, just great!

????: If you want, I can acompany you on your journey.

Yusuke: Look lady, I can't take care of you on the way, so I'll just go by myself. (turns to leave)

????: You know I have a name!

Yusuke: Okay, my name is Yusuke Urameshi, now let's hear yours.

Angela: I'm Angela.

Yusuke: Great, now that we know each others names, I'll be going. (walks away)

Angela: You don't even know where she is!

Yusuke: Okay, so which way?

Angela: I'm not telling if you don't let me come with you.

Yusuke: Okay, so why do you want to go anyway.

Angela: I want adventure.

Yusuke: I guess you could come, so which way?

Angela: (points to the left) It's that way, but were not yet leaving, not until we get packed.

Yusuke: Oh all right.

(the next day)

Angela: We're ready to leave.

Yusuke: (points at a red bag) You're only bringing THAT!

Angela: Yes that's what we only need.

Yusuke: Ok, so let's go kick some demon butt!

Angela: HOLD IT!

Yusuke: (irritated) What!

Angela: You can't defeat that demon that easily, you'll have to create that Holy Sword to slay it, cause that's the only thing that can defeat it.

Yusuke: Then how do you make one??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Angela: You'll need three things, The Orb of Purification, The Plant of Kindness, and The Metal of Strength.

Yusuke: So where do we find those things?

Angela: From the three most powerful wielder in the land of Hikari.

Yusuke: Where do we find them.

Angela: (gulps) In the Forest of Darkness.

Yusuke: (smirks) What's the matter Angela, you chicken?

Angela: I AM NOT A CHICKEN!

Yusuke: Then come on, let's go! (runs really fast leaving Angela)

Angela: Come back here Yusuke! (hops on her broom and catches on with Yusuke)

Narrator: And so Yusuke's adventure starts as he befriends with a Light Sorcerer, but will they suceed? Find out on the next chapter.

* * *

**Angela**: Owari, don't forget to R&R! 


	2. Keiko's suprise

**Angela**: I'm back everyone!

**Kurama**: Hi Angela.

**Angela**: You know Kurama, I have an advice for you that might save your life.

**Kurama**: What?

**Angela**: Run.

**Kurama**: Wh-

**Angela**: (points to the left)

**Kurama**: (sees hords of fangirls and begins to run) O.O

**Angela**: I do not own anything.

**Anna**: What happend to Kurama?

**Angela**: He got chased by fangirls.

**Anna**: Oh, okay. (turns around and runs after the fangirls) KURAMA'S MINE!!!!!

**Angela**: On with the story.

* * *

Narrator: We left off when Yusuke and his companion Angela left for the dark forest.

Angela: It's almost nighttime, maybe we should rest in an inn.

Yusuke: We're bot stopping until we finnish this journey.

Angela: (looks worried) It's not like we're gonna finnish this over night.

Yusuke: Well, I am weather you're with me or not.

Suddenly, they hear rustling noises.

Angela: (gasps) What's that?

Yusuke: Probably just the wind.

Then near the bushes came out a vicious looking demon that looks like a snake.

Angela: Look out Yusuke!

But before Yusuke could look, that demon already bit his shoulder.

Angela: Yusuke!

Everything went black for Yusuke.

---------------

When Yusuke woke up, he saw a worried looking Angela.

Angela: Yusuke, are you alright?

Yusuke: Yeah I'm fine.

Angela: (smacks Yusuke with a hammer)

Yusuke: Ow, what was that for.

Angela: That was for being stubborn. If Ms. Yukimura didn't come to the rescue, you would've become snake food.

Yusuke: Did you really have to- wait, Ms. Yukimura?

Angela: Yes, why?

Keiko: (comes in from a door) Hi Yusuke!

Yusuke: Keiko, what are you doing here?

Keiko: I don't really know, but when I got here, it was like I knew what to do.

Angela: Wait, you two know each other?

Yusuke: Yeah, she's my girlfriend.

Keiko: So, how did you two meet?

Angela: He was being attacked by villigers so I helped him out.

Keiko: Well, it's nice of you to help him out Angela.

Angela: No problem. Hey Keiko, why don't you come with us to rescue the princess so you guys can go home.

Keiko: Sure, I'd love to.

Yusuke: Then it's settled, let's go!

Angela and Keiko: HOLD IT!

Yusuke: What!?!?

Angela: Let's wait till morning, so we can get some rest.

Narrator: With an unexpected help from Keiko, Yusuke was saved from death, but will his luck run out?

* * *

**Angela**: Owari, R&R 


End file.
